Dark Bone Dragon
Where the Alasre Mountains meet the desert, bone dragons live, frightening creatures resembling skeletons. No flesh covers their bones, and their cruel teeth and talons make them fearsome to behold. For this reason, no villages exist for miles around these dragons' homes. Bone dragons prey upon easy targets such as livestock, but not to devour. These draconians gain energy by burning things, and for this reason the lands surrounding their nests are blighted. Even the rocks themselves are scorched. Of all the different breeds, bone dragons are known to possess the most devastating skill with flame, able to set entire villages ablaze with just a few breaths. Only the most intrepid or foolish of the magi dare to encroach on their lands, and many perish. The few that return carry with them strange eggs, which burn at incredible temperatures. Raising one of these dragons is an ambitious undertaking, but if done correctly, a magi can gain an incredibly powerful companion. If, however, a magi made a mistake with their beast, they could quickly find themselves in terrible danger. Egg This dark egg has a large crack in it, and strangely colored smoke is pouring out. Hatchling Though not technically living, bone dragon hatchlings are as lively as the next young one, leaping into the air and chasing one another everywhere. Not exactly as endearing as the other hatchlings, bone dragons have to be constantly watched, as bushes tend to explode in fiery oblivion around them. There are special fields for these creatures, where enchanted plants grow at alarming speeds, and these hatchlings love to stomp around there, destroying everything in their reach. At night these dragons slumber in deep caverns near The Keep that were specially created to be resistant to flame. Human companions to these dragons clothe themselves in special apparel made from dragon scales when training, as these scales cannot burn. Any magi raising one of these energetic younglings had best be well prepared for the challenge they pose. Adult It is an odd thing to watch a bone dragon age. With no flesh or scales covering them, one can watch the very bones of these dragons knit together and enlarge, a discomforting sight. Once they finally reach adulthood, bone dragons are so large that they dwarf houses. As with most draconians, they never stop growing and are capable of becoming as large as The Keep itself. Dragons of such size are rare, and only two are known to have existed – one slain by an army of magi, and one whose whereabouts are unknown. A unique trait of bone dragons is that they bear their young dead, and only the heat from a dragon's breathe can bring their young to life. How these dragons came to exist is unknown – there are few old tomes about bone dragons. Due to their appearances and deadly natures, it's assumed a dark magi raised these draconians, using some ancient, forgotten magic. Whether these creatures were created or came into existence naturally is unknown, though bone dragons used to only be the companions of dark magi, suggesting a supernatural birth. In recent years, these dragons have split into two definite factions, the orange colored dragons retaining their violent nature while the purple have become slightly more friendly towards their magi companions. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 139 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (August 2010) * Released: August 1, 2010 * Artist: GlassWalker Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:2010 Creatures Category:Sideart Category:Dragons